Marshmellows
by Agent South
Summary: Yeah...random title. I was bored and I've been watching a lot of RvB lately. Fluffy slashyness! I really dont want to give anything away in this story. This is like my beta version of this story...I need to touch it up a bit. But here. Enjoy!


Title: Marshmellows

Title: Marshmellows?

Author: Kinata Rin

Fandom: Red vs Blue

Pairing: I'll surprise you X3

Rating: Hmmm… PG-13 I suppose for some language

Summary: Random story here…

Disclaimers: Rooster Teeth I love you and don't own your show

Author's Note: I love Sgt. Grif XD that is still so priceless! Um… I've been watchin' way too much RvB Reconstuction lately. I love Washington too…he's just so crazy.

* * *

**Marshmellows?**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" It was about the sixth time in five minutes that Caboose had asked that. Washington was getting a little annoyed by now, Church on the other hand looked like he was about to kill the blue armored soilder.

"Can we hurry the fuck up so Caboose can shut up?!" Church yelled to Washington. The freelancer sighed and stopped. It was night where they were now.

"Let's set up camp for tonight." He said. Caboose perked up at that. Church growled.

"Yay! I love camping!" Caboose exclaimed as he threw his hands up. Church shook his head and glared as Washington began gathering wood for a small fire.

"You are an asshole." Church said. The freelancer smirked underneath his helmet. The cobalt soilder sighed and removed his helmet, taking in some fresh air. "I'm glad this place actually has breathable air."

"Yeah, as am I…" Washington said as he, too, removed his helmet. Church looked over to Caboose who already had all his armor off and was sitting cross legged on the ground. Church rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell did you have to get Caboose again?" Chruch asked. Washington looked up as he got the fire going.

"He had experience with the Omega AI, which is critical to this mission." He replied. Church sighed once again.

"Great…" He said as he removed the rest of the armor. He sat down in front of the fire, across from Caboose. Washington smiled.

"I'm going to go find some more firewood…I'll be back later." Caboose smiled. Church's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" He yelled, but Washington was already gone. Church growled. "Damn freelancers and their damn abilities…" He sighed and looked over at Caboose, who was smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing…I'm just happy that's all." He replied. Church glanced off to the side and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…and why is that…?" He asked. He wasn't sure why he wanted to know. It wasn't like he hated Caboose or anything…he just…didn't know how to deal with it all. He sighed again and looked up at the sky.

"Because…I'm with you…that's why." He smiled brighter. Church felt his cheeks go slightly pink, but he just grunted. Caboose pouted slightly. "Are you not happy to be with me Church?" He asked in a sad tone. Church raised his eyebrow and looked at the blond.

"It's not that…it's just…I-I" He started stuttering now. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. "I'm just a bit tired that's all…" Caboose looked down, his eyes slightly sad, and stared at the fire.

"Oh…" He said. Church sighed. Why was he feeling like he'd said something wrong? It was Caboose after all. Church shook his head and layed back, closing his eyes. For a while he just lied there thinking about things. Mainly about what happened to Tex. He had long since gotten over his feelings for her, but he couldn't help thinking about what had happened. He was drawn out of his thoughts by Caboose crawling on top of him. His eyes shot open.

"W-What the hell?!" He exclaimed. Caboose stared down at him. His eyes were slightly closed, but still he stared into Church's eyes, smiling softly. "C-Caboose…" Church couldn't move, his body wouldn't allow him to. Why didn't he want to move? Was he really enjoying this?

"Church…" Caboose spoke softly, his voice sounding so much different and so much more calm. He leaned foreward to where his lips were inches from Church's. The black haired man swallowed hard. Caboose suddenly looked sad. "Do you like me?" He asked softly. Church blinked. Was he really asking him that?

"I…" The cobalt soilder wasn't even sure if he had a reply to that. He did like Caboose…he had tried to make that feeling go away for a long time. It had became so much harder now that they were together again. Church sighed. "Yes, Caboose, I do like you…" He said as he closed his eyes. Caboose smiled. Church opened his eyes and looked up at Caboose.

"Yay!" Church gasped as Caboose threw his arms around him. The cobalt armored solider sighed and submitted to the current situation. Caboose looked into Church's eyes again then smiled. Church allowed himself to smirk a bit as he leaned forward and kissed Caboose on his soft pink lips. The blond blinked then closed his eyes, allowing the older male to kiss him.

"Ahem…" Church's eyes shot open as he serperated from Caboose. His face turned a dark shade of red as he saw Washington standing there with his arms crossed holding a pack. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Church could not speak. Caboose hoped off Church's lap and ran toward the freelancer, who blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Washingmachineton!" Caboose exclaimed. "What did you get me!?" Church was staring at Washington, who was still grinning wildly. Washington took a bag out of the pack.

"Marshmellows?" Church rolled his eyes. He was silent the rest of the night.

* * *

I was feeling random and yeah the first word that popped in my head I used as the title. It really has nothing to do with anything..but oh well XD I love this pairing and I felt like writing a new short fic. I haven't written anything new in like 6 months. So yay! Trying to get over my writers block, I think it's working! YAY! Hope you enjoyed this. Review and I shall give you more!!


End file.
